


The Cursed Mistletoe

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, cutesy alarkling yay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: a little fluffy christmas alarkling one shot ^^





	

 

 

 

He scoffed.

Christmas parties.

He scoffed again as he threw away the rogue mistletoe he’d caught hanging over his office door. No doubt put there by _her_.

Aleksander closed the door behind him and sighed as the sounds of the party were drowned out by the thick wooden door. Christmas parties were a plight. But office Christmas parties… Alina was the only reason he hadn’t gone straight home after work was done. She had insisted on it.

To celebrate.

He made a face and walked to his latest report. His silver eyes peered through the numbers. Celebrate indeed. Just six months prior the company had completely dropped all fossil fuels and focused entirely on renewable energies. Aleksander wouldn’t have done such a dangerous change if it wasn’t for her.

Alina Starkov had waltzed into his life one day and taken his heart out with her bare hands, just to hide it somewhere he would never find. Not that he would want it back. That wasn’t what made him a smidge bitter. It was how easy she could sway him.

Like his marriage proposal and her accepting it or not. After one night of love making, Aleksander had surprised Alina with his family heirloom, a black jewelled ring, and proposed. Alina, though looking incredibly happy about it, said she would accept on one condition. The nerve! To put conditions on something that was supposed to be simple! Smitten as he was, Aleksander had said he’d do anything. And then… And then she demanded him to completely renovate his company. To drop all oil and coal deals. To focus on the experimental renewable energies Morozova Energy had been working on for a while now. The very reason Alina Starkov had ever laid eyes on him, the girl being the best solar energy scientist in the last few years. She had joined his company on an experimental project and soon she was a permanent part of the team.

He’d done it, of course. Not without endless complaints about how it was a dangerous gamble. How they could very well lose everything. They wouldn’t, she said. And surprisingly so, they hadn’t.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re avoiding the party.” She called from the door. He snapped his gaze up to her and all air was knocked off his lungs. She looked wonderful. Like the most exquisite thing to ever exist. A floor-length black and golden dress hugged her figure in all the right places, her hair styled in endless and lazy white curls and finally, that black stone shining in her finger.

He straightened up, “You know very well I don’t do… mingling.” He sneered half-heartedly and she walked to him.

“What about this?” Alina showed the discarded mistletoe and he scoffed.

“Silly tradition. If I want to kiss you, I kiss you. I don’t need to be caught under that trap. Or drag you under it either.” He added with a huskier voice. Alina’s eyes shined with pleasure.

“Let’s go home.” She finally said, tossing the plant away. Aleksander happily indulged her.

 

* * *

 

“Alina” he whispered in her ear as they finally entered their home. She giggled softly but shied away from his kiss.

His future wife took a few steps away from him and raised a finger, shaking her head, “No kissing, Mr Morozova.”

His eyes burned with pent up desire. How could she expect him not to kiss her when she looked like a real living goddess?

“Then what?” he let out in a raw tone.

Alina smirked, “It’s late. Time to go to bed, I’m afraid.” She answered innocently and he groaned inwardly. Sleeping was not in his future plans.

“Alina…” he started but she quickly shut him up.

“Go make some hot chocolate while I change.” She said before turning away from him. Aleksander followed her with his eyes until he could no longer see her.

Bloody woman would be the end of him. And he loved her even more for that.

With a low growl, Aleksander dropped his coat and moved to the kitchen. Well, at least he could hear her moan while drinking the hot chocolate. She did love his hot chocolate. Sparse reward, but enough for tonight.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was filled by the warm and sweet scent of hot chocolate as he finally turned off the heat. Tendrils of steam moved upwards lazily. He took in a long breath, savouring the scent of the dark drink. He preferred coffee, with heavy amounts of sugar in it, but hot chocolate had a magic of its own.

Soft footsteps sounded from the stairs and he readied a mug for Alina. Her mug. Wonky, made in some random pottery workshop she had attended while visiting Athens. Hand painted once she had gotten back home. Suns of all kinds covered its surface. It was her favourite thing in the whole house. His as well, even if he never said such thing out loud. She would never let him hear the end of it.

“Aha! So I finally caught the mighty Morozova in my trap!” she announced as she wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her nose in his back, purring as she took in his scent.

Aleksander froze for a full second as he pieced together those words. And all of her moves since they arrived at the party. Mistletoe. His grey eyes looked up and there, hanging right above him, was a tiny branch of… mistletoe. He looked back to the mug and its shelf. Where it always stood. No matter how many times Alina used it. It always, always, had its spot right in the middle of the shelf. Right under the damned mistletoe.

He groaned and felt his whole body shake as Alina giggled against his back.

“I knew I’d have to catch you truly off-guard, Aleksander.” She mumbled against his black shirt and he nearly purred in pure delight at the sound of his name on her lips. He would always be so weak for such a small thing.

“What made you think this would work?” he grumbled, eyeing the blasted greenery hanging there, all innocent…

“I know you just can’t resist me. It was a matter of time.”

“You know I find this tradition silly and a waste of time.”

“Do you? Does that mean you don’t want that kiss?” she asked, sounding as innocent as the mistletoe attempted to look.

He closed his eyes, hands shooting to hers just as she started to step away, “You’re a wicked woman, Alina…” then he turned around and pulled her into his embrace. Alina beamed at him, eyes shining with mischief.

“You know you like it, Aleksander.”

He shook his head, “No.” she frowned, her smile faltering a bit. Then, he captured her lips in one, long, toe-curling kiss, “I love it…” he breathed once the kiss was broken.

She smirked at him.

“Come on, let’s drink that hot chocolate before it goes cold.” She said and picked up the steaming mug.

“Will there be more… greenery?” he asked, half dreading it, half hoping for it. As much as he hated to admit… The trap had worked wonderfully and he found himself actually hoping for more. Alina just flashed a cryptic smirk over her shoulder before hopping away.

A lustful groan left his throat as his eyes followed her small frame hop away. Not even a minute had passed before he prepped a mug for himself and followed Alina back to their room.

 

 

 


End file.
